


50 Shades of Silver

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: BDSM, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kink, M/M, dream within a dream, fanfic within a fanfic, i never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: Like 50 Shades of Grey, but with more Sefikura.





	50 Shades of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been kicking around the idea of rewriting 50 Shades of Grey, but with Sephiroth and Cloud instead of Christian and Ana (cuz let's be real, 50 Shades is pretty trash). So while procrastinating on my procrastination activities (I should be working on Lemonade requests, which is my distraction from nursing school!) I started this. Everything is reworked, so it's about SOLDIER/Midgar life, instead of life in Seattle... Enjoy!

                I scowled in frustration at the reflection of the boy in the mirror. An untameable mass of blonde spikes sat atop my head, refusing to cooperate, no matter how much product I applied. Blue eyes stared back in irritation – at my hair for being defiant, at mako mutated monsters for running rampant around Midgar, and at Zack Fair for getting injured by one of the little abominations.

                I should have been studying for my SOLDIER entrance exams, training with my broadsword, working on my footwork… I should have been doing literally anything else, yet here I was trying to make myself look presentable with what little I have to work with – scrawny body, too pale skin, topped with a mess of wild yellow.

                 My room-mate Zack, to his credit, was maimed quite badly, and I was the one enforcing his bedrest orders from ShinRa’s medical department. He’d be the one finishing off his own damn paperwork if not for me. Hell, he’d probably still be out trying to slash some more monsters.

                So, maybe I had kind of roped myself into this mess; being a good friend could be hard work. Unfortunately, in this case, the hard work in question involved meeting with one of the most famous men in all of ShinRa’s employ, the great silver general, Sephiroth. The very idea of meeting with the man had my stomach tying in knots – Sephiroth was the entire reason I had come to Midgar when I’d turned sixteen, and why I’d registered to take my SOLDIER exams as soon as I turned eighteen. The man was a war hero, a God. Some people that have seen him in battle have said that he moves so quickly, so fluidly that unenhanced eyes can’t even track his movements.

                As I made my way out of my room, I found Zack out of bed and laying on the couch in our living room. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

                “You sure you don’t want me to go, Cloud?” he asked, making no move to get up. I glared at him, both of us knowing his offer was just for show. But even though the look was intended to be icy, his returning grin could melt even the coldest heart. His mako blue eyes were warm and comforting, and I couldn’t resist smiling back at him in return. He was the only person in the world I would do this for, and I knew if I needed him to, he would return the favour tenfold.

                “You better not leave this apartment, you big idiot,” I chuckled.

                “Yes sir, Doctor Spike!”

                “Do you want me to bring anything back?” I asked.

                “Whisky, the good stuff.”

                “Under age,” I hollered as I ran out the door, Zack’s unfinished mission report in my bag. With his key card in my hand, I slipped into the elevator and swiped to give myself access to the 67th floor, a place I didn’t have access to on my own as a mere infantryman. I was going to meet with Sephiroth face to face, and my nerves were screaming, there was a bahamut flip-flopping in my belly.

                The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to reveal the general’s floor. Stepping out, I was met by a herd of Turks barrelling past me, nearly trampling me in the process. Before the barrage of suited med had passed, I had been knocked off my feet, and found myself sitting unceremoniously on my ass in the hallway of a restricted access floor. This was off to a great start.

                I was startled by a hand coming into my line of sight, wrist cuffed in a black pleated blazer sleeve. When I looked up to grasp the hand, I found a Turk with a Cheshire grin and a whirlwind of crimson hair looking down at me. His standard issue collared shirt was unbuttoned part way, and his tie was missing.

                “Well don’t just stare at it, Blondie. It ain’t gonna bite ya,” the red head said, nodding toward his proffered appendage. Realizing I had made no move to get up yet, I grasped the Turk’s hand and let him help me back to my feet. “So, tell me, how’s a little trooper get himself onto a restricted floor?”

                I balked at his question, forgetting where I was for a moment. The Turk’s royal blue eyes bore into me, and I hurriedly fished Zack’s key card out of my pocket.

                “Friends in high places,” I muttered, and I tried to duck away from the man before I ended up getting myself into trouble, but he grabbed my arm gently, and pulled me back. The smile on his face was lazy, good natured, and though his grip on me was solid, I didn’t feel intimidated by him.

                “What’s your name, kid?” he asked.

                “Cloud Strife.”

                “Well, Cloud Strife, I hope I see more of ya in places ya aren’t s’posed to be,” and the red head stalked off, catching the next elevator down, presumably to catch up with the rest of his covert ops buddies. I offhandedly wondered if all interactions on the higher floors were going to be as strange as that one, when I found myself at the door to Sephiroth’s office. It was surprisingly plain, just the standard grey door with the silver nameplate that every high-ranking official had in the ShinRa building, but the embossed letters on the plaque spelled out his name is a simple elegance that was so befitting of the general.

                I took a deep breath. And then another.

                And then another, just to be safe.

                And then I raised my fist and knocked. But before my knuckles had even struck a second time, the door was open, and there he was, looming above me in all his glory. I had never seen the man in person before, especially not up close… and the pictures I’d seen didn’t do him any justice at all: He was incredibly tall, standing a whole head above me, and his silver hair streamed over his broad shoulders, like stars fell at his feet, and that silken mane was made of stardust. I stared blankly at his chest – at first because it was at my eye level, but it continued because I found I couldn’t look away – diamond skin adorned only with straps of leather, and framed by his signature jacket. I had been staring too long now, and I knew my face was as red as that Turk’s hair. I couldn’t bear to meet Sephiroth’s eyes now…

                “You’re not Zack,” His monotone statement interrupted my embarrassed reverie, and I was forced to glance up to meet the gaze of my superior officer.

                Oh Gaia, that was a mistake.

                His eyes were the colour of moonstone, flecked with blue topaz, and had the signature mako glow I thought I’d grown used to seeing in Zack’s eyes… Seeing it in the eyes of the mighty Sephiroth was a completely unique experience, and a completely new type of energy might as well have been flowing through him. His face was chiselled of marble, and the look he gave me now was just as cold as the stone… a look that told me I had been silent for far too long.

                “Um, Zack is indisposed. He sent me in his place.” He cocked a silver eyebrow at me.

                “And you are?”

                “Infantryman Cloud Strife, sir. I’m Zack’s room-mate.”

                Sephiroth hummed a non-committal noise and moved aside, gesturing for me to step into his office. The room was sparsely decorated, all the furniture in shades of black or grey, and in sleek, modern styles that felt cold and impersonal. A very large desk, stacked high with papers, was clearly meant to be the room’s centrepiece, but I found myself drawn immediately to the office’s back wall, entirely made of glass, and offering a stunning view of Midgar’s entirety.

                “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sephiroth’s voice came from right behind me, and I hadn’t even heard him move. I was startled, but I nodded mutely. “Rufus Shinra fought tooth and nail for this office, but not even his lofty connections could move the face of SOLDIER.” He chuckled sardonically, and motioned for me to take a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

                As I climbed into the plush leather, I pulled Zack’s incomplete mission report from my bag, and got ready to fill in the blanks so the general could sign off on it and I could get the hell out of there.

                “Sir, I have some questions, if that’s alright.”

                “Yes, I thought you might.” There was a hint of a smile playing on his lips, and I could feel myself blushing once again under the intensity of his gaze.

                “Zack has written here that there were a number of civilian causalities on his last mission, and that you, being his commanding officer, were nowhere to be found at the time of those deaths. Where were you while those innocents were being slaughtered?” That question came out a bit more harshly than I’d intended, but when it came to needless lives lost, I tended to get angry. If Sephiroth was able to have prevented those deaths, he should have been there. The expression on his usually stoic face looked put off by my line of questioning. 

                “I was out of the village on recon. I had a tip from one of my squads that there was an enemy camp set up a few miles south of the settlement, and I wanted to get an idea of its layout, it’s preparedness for an attack. Unfortunately, it was while I was gone that the enemy chose to attack. The very thing I was trying to prevent ended up happening.”

                The general looked bitter, regretful, and I found myself wanting to comfort him.

                “You couldn’t have known, sir. You did everything you could, but the enemy was volatile,” I offered, by way of support. He nodded.

                “Thank you, Strife.”

                “Cloud. My name is Cloud.”

                “Okay, thank you, Cloud.” Hearing my name on his tongue was intoxicating, he wrapped his lips around the word like it was a delicacy to be savoured, and I could feel my body heating as I thought more about what his tongue could do with more than just my name…

                “Zack also wrote that commander Rhapsodos met up with you briefly on this mission, but was gone the next day.” I was reading the sheet and transposing the words into a question as I went. “Was that for some kind of quickie?” It was out of my mouth before I had realized what I’d said, and I couldn’t even stammer any kind of apology quickly enough.

                “Sir, I’m Sorry I – it’s just what was written here. Zack is just kind of an idiot, I didn’t mean – ” My back peddling was interrupted by an abrupt laugh from Sephiroth, and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

                “That sounds exactly like the kind of question Zack would ask. Are you sure there’s anything wrong with him? Seems to me like he just wanted you up here to play a cruel joke on you.” Zack would never… would he? He was in a pretty good mood when I left. No, Zack could be a dick but he wasn’t a straight up sadist.

                “Sir, with that possibility in mind, could I get you to sign this report so I can go home and kick his ass?” My question put a full out smile on Sephiroth’s face, and embarrassed though I was, I enjoyed the sight, as well as the fact that I had caused that smile. In lieu of getting up to sign the report, however, the general leaned further back in his chair.

                “What’s your hurry, Cloud? You’ve asked me some questions… Seems only fair I get to find out a bit more about you.” He wanted to know about me?

                “Feel free to ask me anything you’d like, but I can assure you I’m not very interesting, sir.” I murmured. What was there to know? I was a trooper in the infantry from some Northern hick town, who had dreams of joining SOLDIER, and liked long walks on the beach?

                “I highly doubt that,” he pushed on. “You’re a trooper. Any dreams of becoming a SOLDIER someday?”

                “Of course, sir. I take my entrance exams in a couple of months,” and it was the thing I was most looking forward to in life at that moment.

                “And do you feel ready to take those exams?” I could feel him sizing me up, sensing his scepticism over my small stature.

                “Well sir, let’s just say I should probably be training right now instead of sitting here talking to you,” not that I minded. His presence made me nervous, but I had to admit it was exhilarating to have a casual conversation with a man I’d idolized for years.

                “You know, I’ve trained quite a few highly successful SOLDIERs. If you ever needed a few lessons, I’d be happy to offer my assistance.” Did… did Sephiroth just offer me one on one training sessions? As fantastical and fanciful as that sounded, I was sure I wold learn absolutely nothing, too caught up in being star-struck to get any actual training done.

                “With all due respect, sir, I’d like to get into SOLDIER on my own merits,” I replied by way of an excuse. He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. “I really should be going,” I insisted when he remained silent.

                “Of course. Let me see you to the elevator.” Once again, he towered over me as he strode beside me to the elevator. Even though his presence was intimidating, it was also thrilling, and I wished the walk had been longer. The metal doors immediately opened when I pushed the call button, and when I stepped inside I was both relieved and reluctant. Sephiroth still stood before me, though the doors began to close, separating us.

                “Until we meet again, Cloud,” he smirked.

                “Sephiroth,” I breathed, and mercifully the doors closed and my descent home began.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I do NOT rock this first person shit. If I slip into third person anywhere I'm sorry! I'll try to catch it and fix it.


End file.
